1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of a projector using a mobile terminal which performs communication by wireless connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 15 is a configuration diagram illustrating an example of the conventional projector system connected to a network. In FIG. 15, a projector 20, a notebook-sized personal computer 30, a server 40, desktop personal computers 51, 52, 53, and 54 are individually connected to a network 10. Furthermore, tablets 61, 62, 63, and 64 are directly connected to the projector 20.
Control information and projection data from the notebook-sized personal computer 30 are sent to the projector 20 through the network 10, and the data is projected onto the projection screen 70. Also, the notebook-sized personal computer 30 sends the control information to the server 40 or desktop personal computers 51, 52, 53, and 54 through the network 10. Projection data stored in the server 40 or the desktop personal computers 51, 52, 53, and 54 is sent to the projector 20 based on the control information.
Accordingly, for example, by just bringing the projector 20 and the notebook-sized personal computer 30 in a conference room, projection data stored in the desktop personal computers 51, 52, 53, and 54, or the server 40, which are located in another place, can be projected by desire.
Further, from the tablets 61, 62, 63, and 64, drawings can be directly entered and projected, or lines can be inserted onto the projected data.
Furthermore, if the projection data has been sent to the projector 20 in advance, the projection data can be projected in a disconnected state to the network 10 or independent of the notebook-sized personal computer 30.
The conventional projector system is configured as described above, and it is possible to project projection data stored in a personal computer or a server located apart from the place where the projector is located. Thus the projector system contributes to share information and to increase projection efficiency.
However, the operation control of the projector 20 is performed directly from the operation of the projector 20 itself, or by the direction from the notebook-sized personal computer 30. Thus only the person sitting near the projector 20 or the notebook-sized personal computer 30 can control the projector. Also, though a projector has been operated by a remote control so far, the projector and the remote control have not been connected in two-way communication. Thus projection data or the like cannot be sent/received from/to these devices, so that the image projected on the projector cannot be monitored on the remote control.
The present invention is made in view of the above-described problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a projector control system and control method in which projector projection control and/or projection data sending/receiving or transfer control can be performed at a remote place from the projector, and better operationality is achieved.
The projector wireless control system and control method according to the present invention are as follows:
(1) According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a projector wireless control system including: a projector which includes a network module for communicating with another device, and projects projection data; and a mobile terminal which includes a projector control function for controlling operation of the projector, and is wirelessly connected to the projector, allowing two-way communication with the projector through the network module. By this means, it becomes possible to control the projector with respect to a preset operation from an arbitrary place which is remote from the projector in a communicable area.
(2) In a projector wireless control system according to the first aspect of the present invention, the mobile terminal may include a function of causing the projector to project projection data which the projector has possessed. By this means, the mobile terminal can cause the projector to execute projection.
(3) In a projector wireless control system according to the first aspect of the present invention, the mobile terminal may include a function of sending projection data wirelessly to the projector. By this means, it becomes possible to send projection data from the mobile terminal to the projector.
(4) In a projector wireless control system according to the first aspect of the present invention, the mobile terminal may include a display unit, and has a function of sending wirelessly an image to be displayed on the display unit to the projector and causing the sent image to be projected on the projector. By this means, it becomes possible to project the data while confirming the projection data content.
(5) In a projector wireless control system according to the first aspect of the present invention, the mobile terminal may include a display unit, and has a function of receiving wirelessly an image, which is projected on the projector, and displaying the received image on the display unit. By this means, an operator of the mobile terminal can confirm current projection content of the projector.
(6) In a projector wireless control system according to the first aspect of the present invention, a projection data storage server which is connected to the projector through the network module, wherein the mobile terminal has a function of causing the projector to send/receive projection data to/from the storage server. By this means, it becomes possible to operate sending/receiving a file between the projector and the storage server from the mobile terminal.
(7) In a projector wireless control system according to the first aspect of the present invention, the mobile terminal may include a remote control function of performing projection operation of the projector. By this means, projection of the projector can be operated by remote control using the mobile terminal.
(8) In a projector wireless control system according to the first aspect of the present invention, the mobile terminal may include a tablet function of entering a drawing capable of being projected by the projector. By this means, a drawing can be entered from the mobile terminal into the projector to be projected.
(9) In a projector wireless control system according to the first aspect of the present invention, the mobile terminal may include a keyboard function of entering information to the projector. By this means, the mobile terminal can be used as a keyboard of the projector.
(10) In a projector wireless control system according to the first aspect of the present invention, a plurality of the mobile terminals may be provided for one unit of the projector. By this means, a plurality of persons can perform projection operations, etc. individually on one unit of projector in a conference, etc.
(11) In a projector wireless control system according to the first aspect of the present invention, a plurality of the projectors may be provided for one unit of the mobile terminal. By this means, a plurality of projectors can be projected simultaneously or controlled simultaneously by one unit of mobile terminal.
(12) According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a projector wireless control method of controlling a projector wirelessly, which uses a system comprising: a projector which includes a network module for communicating with another device and projects projection data; and a mobile terminal which includes a projector control function for controlling operation of the projector, and is wirelessly connected to the projector for allowing two-way communication with the projector through the network module,
wherein the method comprises a step of wirelessly sending a control signal from the mobile terminal to the projector to control the projector. By this means, it becomes possible to control the projector with respect to a preset operation from an arbitrary place which is remote from the projector located within a communicable area.
(13) In a projector wireless control method according to the second aspect of the present invention, the method may further include a sending step in which the mobile terminal sends a projection control signal to the projector; and a projecting step in which the projector projects projection data, which the projector has possessed, based on the projection control signal. By this means, it becomes possible to project projection data possessed by the projector using the mobile terminal.
(14) In a projector wireless control method according to the second aspect of the present invention, the method may further include: sending step in which the mobile terminal sends projection data and a projection control signal to the projector; and projecting step in which the projector projects the projection data based on the projection control signal. By this means, it becomes possible to send projection data from the mobile terminal to the projector to project the data.
(15) In a projector wireless control method according to the second aspect of the present invention, the method may further include: sending step in which the mobile terminal sends a projection data transfer signal to the projector; and sending step in which the projector sends projection data, which the projector has possessed, to the mobile terminal based on the projection data transfer signal. By this means, it becomes possible to send projection data from the projector to the mobile terminal.
(16) In a projector wireless control method according to the second aspect of the present invention, the mobile terminal includes a display unit, and the method may further include: sending step in which the mobile terminal sends a projection data transfer signal to the projector; a sending step in which the projector sends projection data which is projected on the projector, to the mobile terminal based on the projection data transfer signal; and a displaying step in which the mobile terminal displays the projection data to the display unit of the mobile terminal. By this means, it becomes possible to view an image projected by the projector from the mobile terminal too.
(17) in a projector wireless control method according to the second aspect of the present invention, the system further comprises a projection data storage server connected to the projector through the network module, and the method further may includes: a sending step in which the mobile terminal sends a projection data read signal to the projector; and a reading step in which the projector reads projection data stored in the storage server into the projector based on the projection data read signal. By this means, the projector can import projection data stored in the storage server, and makes ready for projection.
(18) In a projector wireless control method according to the second aspect of the present invention, the method may further include: a requesting step in which the mobile terminal requests download of a predetermined application file which the projector has possessed; a sending step in which the projector sends the application file to the mobile terminal based on the request; and a providing step in which the mobile terminal receives an application file and is provided with a function based on the application file.
(19) In the above described (18), the application file may be any one of a remote control application file for controlling projection operation of the projector: a tablet application file for entering a drawing which can be projected by the projector, and a keyboard application file for entering information into the projector. By this means, the mobile terminal can be used as a remote control, a tablet, or a keyboard.
(20) In a projector wireless control method according to the second aspect of the present invention, a plurality of mobile terminals are provided for one unit of the projector, and the method may further include: a sending step in which the mobile terminal sends a connection request to establish communication with the projector, to the projector; and an establishing step in which the projector establishes a communication enabled state with the mobile terminal based on the connection request. By establishing a communication enabled state between the mobile terminal and the projector at the connection request, it becomes possible to prevent unlimited accesses from the mobile terminal to the projector.
(21) In a projector wireless control method according to the second aspect of the present invention, the connection request may not be accepted by the projector in the case when the projector is in a communication enabled state with any one of the mobile terminals. By this means, complication of control in the projector can be avoided.
(22) In a projector wireless control method according to the second aspect of the present invention, when a plurality of the mobile terminals send connection requests to the unit of the projector simultaneously, a communication enabled state may be established between the mobile terminals and the projector in accordance with a predetermined priority.
(23) In a projector wireless control method according to the second aspect of the present invention, when a plurality of the mobile terminals send connection requests to one unit of the projector simultaneously, the projector may give a warning to stop the connection request to each mobile terminal until when only one mobile terminal sends a connection request, and, when only one mobile terminal sends a connection request, the mobile communication enabled state is established between the projector and the mobile terminal.
(24) In a projector wireless control method according to the second aspect of the present invention, when a plurality of the mobile terminals send projection data and a projection control signal to the projector, the projector may project a plurality of each projection data onto one projection screen dividedly. By this means, a plurality of persons can make presentations simultaneously in a conference or the like, and can compare those data.
(25) In a projector wireless control method according to the second aspect of the present invention, one unit of the mobile terminal may control a plurality of the projectors simultaneously. By this means, a plurality of projectors can be controlled effectively by the mobile terminal.
(26) In a projector wireless control method according to the second aspect of the present invention, the unit of the mobile terminal may send projection data to a plurality of the projectors simultaneously to project the projection data on each of the projectors simultaneously. By this means, simultaneous distribution of the same image to a plurality of classrooms, etc. can be achieved easily.